Love is Forever
by Spikerox
Summary: (R for suicide) Buffy and Spike fall in love. Xander does not approve of their relationship.


Love Is Forever  
  
The second fanfic I ever wrote, so please be nice. I wrote it two years ago when I was only 12 years old and have not changed one thing about it! B/S Fluff, therefore, naturally OOC If you want to use any of my fanfics on other web-sites please do, just email me at spikerox@yahoo.co.uk to let me know. Set Post Living Conditions. I don't own any of the characters, wish I did though. ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy Summers, the vampire slayer, was in her second least favourite place. First easily being school, but close behind was the cemetery.  
  
She was pretty much familiar with all the graves and the layout but she could never get used to the tingly feeling she got on the back of her neck when a vampire was near by.  
  
It had been pretty slow lately. But there had been demon bodies and piles of dust by the dozen in this certain cemetery. She just assumed the demons were having fights with the vampires, that sometimes happened.  
  
But tonight, for the first time in a week, she got the tingly-back-of-neck feeling. She knew there was a vampire very near by, possibly the other side of the bush she was standing next to. Very slowly and quietly, she stuck her hands into the bush and parted it so she could see what was on the other side. As she did this she started to hear punches being thrown and bodies smacking into headstones. As she parted the bush further what she saw shocked her.  
  
There was a man wearing all black fighting off three vampires! She couldn't see who the man was, as he had his back to her. But she did know she recognised him.  
  
He simotanesly staked two of the vampires whilst double kicking the other. Buffy watched in awe, she couldn't do moves like this blond stranger could. After he'd staked vampire number three Buffy totally stepped out of the bush to show herself.  
  
The man turned around. They both gasped.  
  
"Slayer!" "Spike!"  
  
There was an awkward pause for a few minutes until Buffy finally spoke.  
  
"So how come you're killing vampires now?" she asked.  
  
"It's a long story." He replied, obviously not wanting to tell her. But she wanted to know.  
  
"I got all night" She shrugged.  
  
Spike sighed heavily, he would have to tell her some time, why not now. "A few weeks ago I came to Sunnyhell to warn you about these child-killing demons coming to raid a boarding school. Anyway, I started living in this crypt and the demons came to ask me for help in their school mission. I said no. they got pissed, so I killed them. Now all the demons and vamps in this place think I've gone soft and want me dead."  
  
"Why wouldn't you help them?" Buffy asked, his story didn't make any sense. Why would a vampire not want to kill people.  
  
" 'Cos I never killed a kid before, and wasn't planning on starting now." Hearing this made Buffy grin.  
  
Neither of them could believe how well they got on when they weren't trying to kill each other.  
  
They sat in the cemetery talking until sunrise when Spike had to go. They promised to met there again at ten the next night.  
  
And they did, and the night after that, and the night after that. In fact they went on talking and helping each other with slaying for months. Buffy even felt closer to Spike than she did to Willow!  
  
~~~~~  
  
One night they were sitting on a park bench, talking in barely whispers, leaning in close to each other; when suddenly they found themselves kissing passionately.  
  
When the broke apart Buffy was smiling, Spike just stared back at her.  
  
"Do that again." He ordered.  
  
"What?" Of course she knew what he was talking about.  
  
"Smile." He said simply, "when you smile you look like the most beautiful thing on heaven and earth."  
  
Buffy said nothing but she smiled again, and kissed him again.  
  
"Slayer," Spike whispered huskily. "I love you."  
  
She didn't know what to say except, "I love you too Spike.  
  
~~~~~  
  
After another few months Willow started asking Buffy why she only ever went on patrol alone now. Also Buffy had a feeling that this thick-as-a-brick guy called Riley had a crush on her. Both her and Spike decided it was time to tell the gang.  
  
Buffy asked Willow and Xander to go on patrol with her that night. They agreed but felt that there was something up, this was the first time they had gone out together in months.  
  
~~~~~  
  
When it got dark they headed for Spike's cemetery.  
  
"Ok guys. Close you eyes!" She ordered. They both gave her a puzzled look but closed their eyes anyway. Spike appeared from a bush. "Open your eyes!" Buffy commanded. The two friends did what Buffy said. They stared at Spike in disbelief. "You remember Spike?" Buffy asked. "Well, his new boyfriend."  
  
After a very long silence, Xander finally spoke. "Are you nuts?" He asked. "Spike's a vampire!"  
  
"Well spotted," Spike commented.  
  
"It shouldn't matter," Buffy explained. "I love him."  
  
Willow could see the love in both Buffy and Spike's eye. She thought for a second about what she was going to say. "I'm not saying that I agree with you two as a couple and I'm not saying that I like you Spike. But I will give you chance."  
  
"Thanks Willow," Buffy grinned, maybe after Willow saying that Xander would think about it.  
  
"You're all crazy people!" He yelled angrily. "I'll say I told you so when you find my murdered corpse." Xander stomped out of the cemetery.  
  
"I better run after him," Willow said. "I'm sure he'll be fine after a few days." Willow then followed Xander. Somehow, Buffy knew Xander would never be fine about Spike.  
  
~~~~  
  
A few months later.  
  
Buffy's eyes fluttered open. She automatically knew she wasn't at home in her's and Spike's bed. This place smelt strange, like bleach.  
  
"Spike?" She murmured, her vision still blurry.  
  
"Buffy, it's me Willow," her friend said. "You're in hospital."  
  
"Why?" Buffy asked, her whole body ached.  
  
"We found you in the cemetery a few nights ago; all beaten up, hardly breathing." Willow explained. Buffy propped herself up to see Xander sitting at the end of the bed.  
  
"Where's Spike?" She asked.  
  
"Spike's the one that did this to you!" Xander snapped.  
  
"No!" Buffy yelled  
  
"Yes!" Xander yelled back, he had to make her see the truth. "Spike just took advantage of you then a few nights ago he tried to kill you!"  
  
"No!" Buffy yelled.  
  
"The how come we found a piece of his coat lying near you? Huh, Buffy?" Xander sneered.  
  
"Get Spike here and I'll tell you." Buffy said between clenched teeth, if it wasn't so painful to move she would have hit Xander already.  
  
"W-w-we can't do that." Willow stuttered.  
  
"Why?" Buffy was puzzled.  
  
"Cause I staked the murderous fiend!" Xander spat. Buffy shook her head in disbelief.  
  
"It's true Buffy." Willow said, looking into the slayer's eyes to show she wasn't lying.  
  
"No," Buffy whispered. "No, no, no, no, no." She repeated over and over. She sank down into the bed, tucking herself into a little ball. "No, no, no, no." She cried and cried and cried.  
  
She cried for days, she didn't want visitors. Only her Mom came once a day. She just lay there all day; thinking about boyfriend, her lover, her life; wishing he were back and it was all a dream.  
  
Eventually she was dismissed from hospital. But it was too much.  
  
She sat on the bed, staring at the little pile of dust on the floor. Spike. She swept the ashes into a bag and hugged it tight to her body. From a draw she pulled out an old-fashioned pen and piece of paper and wrote a letter to her 'friends' and Mom.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Willow and Xander found the body three days later. The second she saw her friend's dead body Willow burst out crying. Xander didn't say a word nor do anything. He just stood a stared at his dead friend. The heartbreak on her face, the pain she was in. It was overwhelming.  
  
Willow lifted a small piece of paper out of Buffy's hand. She reads it, but this only made her cry harder. Xander took it from her hands and read: -  
  
Dear All,  
  
I'm sorry I had to do this but I couldn't go on. You probably want to know what happened the night I was attacked. Well, I was walking home from visiting Mom; I've been living with Spike for a few weeks now. Spike had left his coat there the night before, so I took it with me. As I got to the cemetery I was attacked by over 20 vampires. I fought for ages but it was no use. I suppose after a while I was knocked unconscious and they thought I was dead. I hope you can forgive me. I forgive you for killing my love but not entirely.  
  
Lots Of Love  
  
Buffy.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Buffy's funeral was one week later. She was cremated; her ashes mixed with Spike's and were scattered under a tree in the park.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Buffy's eyes fluttered open. She was not in her bed though. Whatever she was lying on was far more comfortable then her bed. As she stood up, Buffy saw she was on a fluffy white floor that stretched as far as she could see. She suddenly noticed that she wasn't wearing her normal clothes; she had on a pair of white trousers and a gold top. From her back she had a pair of white feathery wings and floating above her head there was a gold halo.  
  
She was an angel!  
  
Buffy was hit by a pang of disappointment and sadness. Heaven was meant to be a happy place, but she could not have been any more miserable. There was no way a soulless vampire could get into heaven.  
  
"Did anyone ever tell you that when you smile you look like the most beautiful thing on heaven and earth?" A familiar voice asked her from behind.  
  
Buffy spun round to see Spike standing behind her. He was wearing gold trousers, a white top and a long gold leather duster; he too had a halo and wings.  
  
"Spike!" She screamed as she ran into him, hugging him tightly. "I thought I lost you," tears of joy started trickling down her face.  
  
"It's ok Buffy," he said, kissing to the top of her head. She looked up into his eyes, confused.  
  
"But how?" Buffy asked. "Vampires can't come to heaven."  
  
"I came to heaven because I truly loved somebody with all my heart, as did you," Spike explained.  
  
They kissed and walked hand in hand, together forever and ever.  
  
The End 


End file.
